PCT Publication WO2005/022380 discloses a data processing system that uses architecture code including: object circuit information for dynamically mapping an object circuit, which forms at least part of a circuit for executing an application, onto part of a reconfigurable logic circuit; interface circuit information for mapping an interface circuit, which connects to the object circuit, onto the logic circuit; and environmental conditions to be realized in the interface circuit.